


Accidental Heroes

by Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feels, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale/pseuds/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey to destroy the Ring is over. And, like all finished sagas, it deserves a poetical commemoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Heroes

Accidental Heroes 

The morning dawns on happy lands   
A walking stick held in his hands   
Longing for breakfast he won’t get  
On into darkness, pit by pit   
He goes from home to paradise   
Then through dungeon, fire, and ice   
To face a cloud of gloom and hate   
An accidental hero’s fate   
Suffering evil, pain, despair   
He fights to save what’s pure and fair   
On nothing more than word of lore   
He travels to doom’s very door   
Many said he was too small   
But he did it, wronged them all   
A deadly-near inheritance   
A journey far and then the end   
But at last the Sun does rise   
Shedding light on all the lies   
Sweeping evil all away   
A little hero’s price it paid   
Then this hero finds renown   
But simply wants to see his home   
So he travels back to start   
In the green land of his heart   
But his kinfolk call him queer   
He saved them all, they think him weird  
And on a morning after all   
The magic harbor in the fall   
Into the light of waning day   
The small, brave hero sails away.


End file.
